Christmas at Grandmas
by ranwild90
Summary: One-shot. Two parts. smut
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 of 2

Last minute packing on a sudden notice trip. Spencer was getting all of her stuff together for the long weekend over at her grandmother's house. Did I forget to mention it was in Ohio? And it isn't even the cool grandmother's house. You now the one who spoils you with presents and candy everytime you visit. Nope it was the one who made you eat your vegetables and go to bed at eight. Did I also forget to mention it was Paula's mother? Well at least she will have great company. It took her about two hours to convince her parents to bring Ashley along. Promising them that they would behave.

This year they were supposed to spend Christmas in LA, but since her grandmother couldn't visit over Thanksgiving. They now have to go spend a Christmas in Ohio. Spencer had to go pack Ashley's things to make sure she brought appropriate, warm clothes. As she was packing, she could hear her parents yelling from downstairs telling her to hurry. It wasn't her fault she was late getting back. She and Ashley took their break from packing a little too long… try about half an hour too long. Thank God that they were flying because she would not be able to put up with her family in a crowded vehicle.

Everyone was waiting outside for Spencer to get finished packing when Ashley pulled into the driveway. Mr. Carlin was nice enough to put her suitcase into the back of the Suburban, while Glen was playing on his Gameboy. Finally, Spencer drug her things down the stairs and to the vehicle. "Load up everyone." Said Mr. Carlin as her was getting into the driver's seat. If Glen couldn't be more of an ass, he called shotgun which put Paula into the backseat with Spencer and Ashley. As if anything else could not get more uncomfortable, Paula sat right between Ashley and Spencer the whole way to the airport.

When they arrived to the terminal, they had an hour until they could board it. Ashley and Spencer ended up having seats next to each other near the back while the rest of the Carlin clan had seats nearer to the front. About an hour into the flight, Ashley stood up from her seat, grab Spencer by the hand, and drug her to the bathroom.

"Ashley what are we doing…" that was all that she could get out before Ashley crashed into her lips. The kiss seemed to last forever till they had to breathe.

"Well you said you wanted to have sex on a plane." Ashley said with a huge smirk on her face.

"I don't know that we should be doing this." Spencer said knowing she was not going to get out of this. Because she wanted it just as bad, she pushed Ashley onto the small toilet and straddled her thighs. She started kissing neck. Licking and sucking on her pulse point she moved to her throat and nibbled before moving to the other side. Her lips moved further down to Ashley's collar bone where she bit down on it. This move got Ashley out of her comatose and she started to undo Spencer's pants. Spencer lifted her head and kissed Ashley with so much force that she fell into the wall. Ashley gained her balance back and started kissing back with the same force.

After successfully getting the pants undone, Ashley moved her hands to the hem of Spencer's panties. Knowing that they had little time for teasing, Ashley shoved two fingers into Spencer's awaiting pussy. Ashley wasn't wasting anytime as she was pumping in and out double time. Spencer's hips could barely keep up with Ashley's hand. Ashley latched onto Spencer's neck and bit down hard which made Spencer let out a load moan.

"Oh God, Ash, keep going! Don't stop!" Spencer practically yelled. Ashley grabbed Spencer by the back of the neck and pulled her into a heated kiss. She then applied pressure to Spencer's clit which almost pushed the blonde over the edge. "Oh fuck!" Spencer moaned into Ashley's mouth. Just a couple more presses to the blonde's clit was all it took to push her over the edge. Ashley brushed the soaked hair out of Spencer's face and kissed her flushed face.

They stayed in the bathroom till Spencer caught her breath. They went back to their seats and fell asleep the rest of the way to Ohio.

The next part should be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading and comments are very welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of 2**

The rest of the plane ride was spent sleeping. When we got to the airport, I looked out the window to see snow falling to the ground. I haven't seen snow in many years. I look to my shoulder and see my beautiful blonde sleeping peacefully. I hate that I have to wake her, but I slightly nudge her. She blinds a couple times and rubs her eyes. I nod to the window, and her eyes get large with excitement. The pilot comes over the speaker to tell us we can exit the plane.

In the terminal I see Paula walking up to a woman; she looks kinda like her. They also look about the same age. "That's my aunt Melody." Spencer whispers into my ear. I guess she saw my confused look. When we get to her car, Spencer and I again are separated, but this time by Glen. Talk about awkward, he kept talking to me the whole ride there. And it wasn't a short ride. It took two hours to get to the house. I about killed myself.

We unloaded all our stuff and went into the house. I can tell Paula grew up here. There were pictures of Jesus everywhere, crucifixes on every wall, and bibles lying out on the tables. Just then I heard a screech coming from behind me. I turn around and see, I'm guessing Spencer's grandmother, bear hugging Paula. Then, she kissed all the grandkids on the cheeks. She looked at me with confusion. I handed out my hand and tried to introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Ashley. Spencer's gir…"

"_Mom_ this is Spencer's friend from school" Paula interrupted stressing the word mom to get her attention. She just nodded her head, and Spencer and she ran me through the house. We had the sleeping arrangements made. Spencer and I were to sleep in the room where Spencer uses to stay, Paula and Arthur would sleep in the guest bedroom, and Glen would sleep in the den on the couch. After the GRAND tour was over, we sat down to eat dinner. Spencer sat across the table from me, smirking. She knew better than to sit next to me. All through the stupid tour of the house, she kept teasing me. Right behind her damn grandmother! First, she was just brushing her hand against mine. Then, she got even riskier, lightly nibbling on my ear and squeezing my side. And no, she didn't stop there. When her grandma was showing us the room where absolutely no one could enter, she stood behind me and ran her hand across my stomach, straight down the front of my jeans, over my over heated crotch, and down my thigh. Then, when her grandmother turned around, she ran her hand behind me and grabbed my ass. Then walked off. So just to say I am a little horny. Ok a lot horny. And it doesn't help when Spencer keeps looking at me and licking her lips. Oh God, it really is getting to me. So I cross my legs and try not to look at her.

We finished are meal when Mary, Spencer's grandma, tells us desert is coming. _"Something else is going to be coming later." _I say to myself and look directly at Spencer. Mary brings out some kind of pie. She puts a piece on everyone's plate. I pick up my fork to examine this shit on my plate. It looks like lemon meringue pie. Ugh, I hate lemon pie. I hear Spencer moaning while eating her pie. God, I swear she was having a damn orgasm over the pie. I take a couple bites to please the hostess. Let me tell you, I about threw up everywhere.

Finally, the dinner is over. I do a little dance in my head. Spence and I head into the den to watch some tv. Flipping through the channels we find The Family Stone.

"I love this movie!" Spencer practically screams, bouncing up and down on the sofa. "At least it has Rachel McAdams in it. She is hot" I say and get a pillow in my face. Sometime during the movie, everyone else came to join us. So we're all sitting here, in the same room, watching a movie with a gay couple in it.

"Oh my, I didn't know they were gay."

"Is there something wrong with being gay?" I ask her politely. Spencer gives my knee a squeeze to tell me to behave. So I am listening to the old bag telling me that it's not God's will and it's a sin and blah blah. By this point I can tell Spencer is even getting upset.

"Mom I think you made your point." Thank you Paula. Mary just sits back in her chair and continues watching the movie.

"I think I am going to bed." Spencer tells everyone and leaves the room. I just sit back for a few minutes. I know she is going to be mad and upset so hopefully she will be cooled down when I get there. I feel a vibration in my pocket, and pull out my phone to look at the text.

**R U COMING?**

I close my phone and tell everyone good night. As I approach down, I carefully open it. I slip into the dark room and shut the door. I reach for the light switch and then I am slammed against the door. Immediately, Spencer's mouth is on mine. As we continue to kiss, I hear the door lock. Spencer pulls me with her to the bed. I am turned around and pushed onto the bed with Spencer falling on top of me. Spencer and I break for some air, and her mouth is attached to my neck. My hands tangle in her hair lightly pulling it every time she bites me. Moans are escaping my lips every second. I try to speed things up by pulling her shirt off. She starts getting the point. I don't want this to go slow; I need her now. With all the teasing that she put me through today, slow is soo not the way to go. She pulls off my shirt as I unclasp her bra. My hands move to the front of her jeans to undo them. Spencer pulls off my bra, and her mouth immediately on my breasts. I finally get the zipper down and she kicks them off. Her mouth is on my left breast as her hand is kneading my other. With her other hand, she unbuttons and unzips my pants. Her mouth and hand leave my breasts. Her hands work on pulling down my pants as her mouth moves to the valley between my breasts heading south. She finally reaches my panty line and kisses all across it.

"Fuck, Spence." I whisper. She is driving me crazy. She places a kiss over my heated core and my hips buck towards her face. Her finger runs up and down my soaked underwear.

"Please Spence." She hooks her thumbs into the hem and slowly pulls it down. She places butterfly kisses down my thighs as she goes. Slowly coming back up placing mores kisses. She hovers just above where I need her. She looks up into my eyes.

"Wonder what grandma would say about this." She says with a smirk.

Her tongue parts my folds but misses my clit and my hips buck again.

"Oh God please stop teasing me and fuck me already." I growl at her.

Suddenly, she buried her face between my legs. Her tongue going to my opening barley probing it. Then she started moving it in and out.

"Oh fuck Spencer." My body was tossing and my head moving side to side. My hands entangled in her hair. My hips bucking wildly into her face. She had her hands on my thighs squeezing lightly. Moans were escaping my mouth more and more the closer I got to climaxing. She pulled her tongue out and started circling my clit.

"Shit. Shit. SHIT! Oh Fuck. SSSSPENNNNCCCEEERRR!!!" I yelled. She was licking me clean and then kissed her way up to my lips. We shared a hot, passionate kiss. When I got my breathing under control, she got out of bed and went to my suitcase. She threw me a tank and some shorts. Then she pulled my strap-on out of my bag. I looked at her confused.

"I put it in your bag when you weren't looking." Ok, that answered my question. She grabbed my hand and drug me out of the room and down the stairs. We ended outside the forbidden room.

"Even when I was a child, I could never go into this room." She had this mischievous grin on her face. Then, she pulled me into the room. I was brought to a couch where she turned around and looked at me. She tore off my close, and hers were next to go. "Put this on." She handed me the strap-on. So I did as I was told, slipping it on one leg then the other. She helped me put the dildo into place. I was pushed back on the couch, which was very itchy on my ass, and she climbed on top without getting on the dildo. I leaned up to kiss her. She weaved her hands into my hair while gently rocking herself against the dick. I grabbed her hips and helped her. Then, she rose up and placed herself over the dildo. Slowly she lowered herself onto it. She leaned back into the kiss and rolled her hips into mine. I broke the kiss and started nibbling on her neck and collar bone. Her hips started going faster and she was moaning louder. My mouth moved down to her breasts, alternating between the two. My hands grasped her hips and pulled her harder onto the dick with each thrust.

"Oh fuck, Ashley!" She moaned. She pulled me by my neck and kissed me deeply. She kept up the pace as she was panting against my lips.

"Fuck, Ash, I need more." She said against my lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and turned us so she was on the back. One hand on her left hip and the other on her thigh opening her more, I thrusted myself hard and fast into her. Her nails were digging into my back hard enough I think she broke the skin.

"Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! Oh God, AAASSSSHHHH!" She came hard onto the dick. I moved down to clean her up like she did earlier. After she settled down we went back upstairs and fell asleep.

The rest of the week went by fast. Thank God, I was going crazy. At least Spencer and I had lots of fun. So everything thing I packed and we are loaded into the car, except for Spencer and Paula. I see them coming out of the house saying bye to Mary. Spencer reaches for the handle but turns suddenly.

"Hey grandma." Mary looks at her. And Spencer walks a little closer to her. "I'm gay." That's all she says, and she turns back to the car to get in. She just smiles at me and rests her head on my shoulder on the way to the airport.

**thanks for reading. comment if you want.**


End file.
